¡Un almuerzo ¿Normal? En la Mekakushi-Dan!
by Yui Konomi-Senpai
Summary: Esa mañana El Chico Rubio ojos de Gato,Kano Shuuya, Cometió el Error de Preguntar "¿Oigan les Parece un Concurso de Cocina?" , Para lo Cual Kido Tsubomi y Ayano Tateyama no se Quedaran Atras, Y Cocinaran Para Toda la Brigada. ¡Vean Los Metodos de Cada uno Para Escapar de este "Almuerzo Del Terror". (ShinAya, KidoKano,SetoMarry,Entre Otras Parejas.)


Mooo~, Gomen gomen.

Prometo Avansar el Fanfic _"Esto es un juego que 2 pueden jugar (Nalu FT)"_

Pero, Ahora Me llego esta Idea a La Mente

Y ya que Ya Casi termino mis Exámenes

¿Qué mejor Forma de Empezar con un One-shot?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los Personajes de MCA y KD son propiedad de Jin.

Una de Esas Tardes Agitadas en la Brigada mekakushi , Todos se Hallaban en Silencio los 8 de los 11 miembros de esta, Sentados en la pequeña mesa Alrededor de Unos 2 platos de Comida , De los Que Desprendían –Deliciosos y Podridos- Olores. Esos Eran los Platos preparados por La Tateyama y La Danchou, Tsubomi.

_Esa mañana El Chico Rubio ojos de Gato, Cometió el Error de Preguntar "¿Oigan les Parece un Concurso de Cocina?" _.

Esos momento Las 2 Lideres estaban en la cocina, y los Sentenciados –Ejem digo- Los demás estaban esperando a por mas Comida de Las 2 ya mencionadas-.

-Y bien…-Esa dulce voz de la Numero 0 – ¿A que esperan, Kousuke, Shuuya? –sonrió viendo a Todos los miembros sentados- ¿Esque no probarán Bocado? –Entristecio un Poco la chica que Acariciaba la cabeza del Pequeño Amamiya.

-¡Claro Nee-chan~! –Dijo poniéndose de pie el Rubio- Pero antes de Eso …I-ire por un Poco de Agua a La cocina Con…. –el mentiroso se fijo en la mirada suplicante de ''Sácame de Aquí" de La idol- Con Mo-mo-Chan~! ¿Vamos? –dijo extendió una Mano a su peli naranja amiga sentada, levantándose ella y llendo asi ambos a la cocina.

Mientras, los demás aun sentados y siendo fulminados por la mirada de Tsubomi para que porbaran su comida, Era extraño, Ni siquiera el Peliblanco Amante De todo lo Comestible Quería siquiera Probar la Comida de Alguna.

_**¡Crashh!**_

El chico Rana sonrío para si y para la pequeña medusa.

-¡Etto…! –Dijo la Idol nerviosa , observando que sus Dos Lideres Llegaban y El rubio que la Incitaba a Pensar en una mentira, Que era algo tan fácil ,claro…para el-.

Preocupadas Ayano y Tsubomi Corrieron en ayuda de los 2 Causa-Problemas.

- Veras Danchou-san~ - El rubio tenia toda la intención de Proseguir su "historia"- ¡El Árbol se Desmayó! –Exclamo La Idol repentinamente, Sorprendiendo a ambas Chicas y También a Shuya, pero este Lo pudo Ocultar y seguir el Juego de Su Compañera-.

-Eso mis~mo! –Continuo con Risas el Rubio , mientras a la idol le bajaba una gota por la Sien- Kisaragi-chan y yo Hibamos de Camino a La Cocina con Algunas Bebidas para todos, y fue entonces cuando, Ambos volteamos por ese raro sonido, que~ resulto ser el árbol –Concluyo con una leve risita-.

-**Crees que me Voy a Cree…?! –**Exclamo Molesta Kido.

-Tsubomi, no seas Mala! –Protesto la Chica de Bufanda roja- Pobres ¿estáis Bien? Susto que se deben haber llevado –Abrazo está a los dos Causa problemas-.

Por su parte Kano, sacaba la lengua en forma de burla, sobre el Hombro de su preocupada Nee-chan, A una Enojada Peli verde.

-Vale Entonces _quédense aquí a limpiar este desastre- _Dijo la castaña señalando la maceta regada y la tierra en el piso- ¡Como castigo no Almorzaran! –Sentencio divertida y volvió al Comedor con los Demás, mientras se Oía un Choque de Cinco por Parte de La Kisaragi y Kano-.

**2 menos Al Almuerzo del Terror, Quedan 7.**

**-**Que Ocurre Shintaro-kun? –Dijo La chica de Bufanda roja como siempre invadiendo el espacio Personal de El Hikineet, Con un abrazo, A lo que el Respondía con un suspiro pesado- Es que no Comerás mi Comida? –Dijo ella Apenada-.

-N-no es eso! –** ¡Bingo! GRAN IDEA-** Oye Ayano, Que te parece un Trato? –Sonrió este con algo de Picardía-.

-Huh? –Respondió la Chica confundida- Que trato? – Mientras todos los miembros de La mekakushi miraban la Escena-.

-Qué te parece si , Ya que no tengo mucha hambre, ¿Te doy Algo a Cambio de que me dejes Parame a mi Habitación e irme? –Dijo Bufando el Chico de Sudadera Roja Señalando su Brazo fuertemente Sostenido por La Tateyama-.

-A-algo Cambio? –Pregunto inocentemente Levantando la mirada al Kisaragi- Algo Como Q..-La castaña fue interrumpida por los labios de Shintaro, Fue un no Tan corto beso, Sorprendiendo a Todos los Presentes y recibiendo una fulminante mirada Rubia desde la Cocina, Así Poniendose de Pie el chico de Sudadera Roja y Mirando a Todos Con una Sonrisa Por lo bajo. Caminando Así escaleras Arriba-.

-Eh, A donde te crees que Vas?! –dijo Kido Aun en Shock Por la Escena que Acababa de Presenciar- T-Tsu-chan… D-dejalo…-dijo una Muy Sonrojada Ayano escondida en su bufanda, Palabras Que hicieron sonreír por lo bajo a un Chico Que Caminaba escaleras Arriba-.

-Ahora, A molestar al Amo~! –Exclamo la Chica Cibernética Iniciando su Viaje Por BlueTooth al Celular del Hikineet, Huyendo asi del La Tortura –Ejem digo- Comida.

**2 menos, Quedan 5.**

Kousuke, A Diferencia de Los demás, Ya había Planeado Su estrategia de Huida.

"_Listo Kisaragi-chan, puedes Comenzar" –le indico este a la idol mentalmente, Gracias a su poder-._

"_H-hai! Lo siento, Marry-chan!"_

La pequeña Medusa, Muy pronto comenzó a Sentir unas Pequeñas "Balas" Que chocaban a Cada parte de su cuerpo –B-basta…-Sollozo un poco esta- Det-Detengan eso! –Lagrimeo un poco-.

-Marry… –Disimulo el kousuke, Viendo Preocupado a La medusa- ¿Qué Ocurre?

-S-Seto…-Lloriqueo La Peliblanca Acurrucando su Cabeza en el pecho del Chico- Hay Algo que me Esta Ha-haciendo mucho Daño! ¡M-me Duele!- Concluyo Ella Llorando y recibiendo Palmaditas del Kousuke en la Cabeza-.

"_Bien, Detente Kisaragi-chan, Gracias" –rio este un poco y a lo lejos su hermano ojos de gato le guiñaba el ojo "Aprovecha Seto"._

-Lo siento Mucho Nee-chan –Sonrió este Cargando a La pequeña Medusa Peliblanca en Brazos como a una Princesa, provocando un Gran Sonrojo en Ella- Pero debo ir a Calmar a Marry...-miro este a su Medusa sonrojada y se sonrojo también levemente- nos Saltaremos El Almuerzo el Dia de Hoy- Concluyo El chico Rana caminando Por un pasillo cercano a la Cocina-.

**2 Menos, Quedan 3.**

Ambas Chicas Voltearon a Ver Con ojos de suplica a Ambos chicos, y la Pequeña Hiyori.

Los Dos Pequeños se miraron y Supieron El futuro que les Aguardaba. Mientras Tanto Konoha ya se había Adelantado a Comer, Comenzando asi Ambos chicos a Pasarse el Plato, y finalizando Por Comerlos Todos Por las miradas de Ambas Lideres.

-_Mas Tarde,Noche-_

Se Escuchaban Ruidos Aterradores Como los de un Mounstruo Aterrador a Oidos de La pequeña Marry, Con toda La Timidez del Mundo, se Levanto de Su Cama y Fue con un Peluche Como Arma a Los pasadisos, Estos Conducian a …¿_Los Baños?_

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –se Escucho por toda la brigada , Despertando a todos-_

-¡Marry! –Corrio el chico Rana a Cargarla- ¿Qué ocurre?

-H-hay ruidos en el Baño…Asustan…-Dijo Escondiendose la Pequeña tras Seto-.

-Quien Sabe, Danchou~? A lo mejor y son Fan~tasmas… -Dijo El chico en Tono Burlon,Provocando que La Peliverde lo abrazara por la espalda asustada- S-si lo fueran T-tu moriras primero –Dijo Intentando Mantener su Tono Serio La Tsubomi-.

-_¡Onii-chan! ¡Master~!-_ Exclamaron dos Chicas Al Unisono- ¡A-abre tu la Puerta! Y veamos que hay Alli-.

-Yo Porque Demonios Haria Eso? –Como siempre el Chico de Polo Negro, Ahora sin su sudadera roja se quejo con arrogancia-.

-Haslo –Le dijo una Muy asustada Ayano En el suelo Tapando su rostro con las rodillas-.

-Tch…Idiota…¿No creeras que Son Fantasmas Cierto? -Dijo El mirando la Puerta Fijamente-.

_Lo ultimo dicho provoco un Abrazo de cierta Peliverde , mucho mas fuerte. Por su parte, Kano esta muy Contento._

_**¡Pum!**_

El kisaragi Cansado Derrumbo la Puerta.

-**EHHH?!** – gritaron todos los Unisono-.

Alli en ese Baño, Se encontraban Los Tres que quedaban a La hora del Almuerzo, Hiyori, Hibiya y Konoha, Vomitando.

Cierto Rubio Recibiendo un gran Golpe Por Parte de Kido.

Una Peliblanca Preocupada por Sus tres Amigos

_**-Y Entonces….¿Quien esta a Favor que Ayano y Kido no Cocinen Jamas Denuevo~?**_ –Dijo una PeliAzul Desde el Celular de La Idol-.

_**-YO! –**_Exclamaron Todos Los Miembros Al Unisono.

_Vale! Asi Acabara este Divertido One-Shot de Mekaku city Actors_

_Mira…¿Quién diría que Las Lideres no Saben Cocinar?_

_¡Espero Os Halla Gustado y Espero Sus Reviews! w_

_Se Despide Hasta La próxima, Yui Konomi-Senpai._


End file.
